Safely and conveniently transporting sports equipment is a concern for many sports enthusiasts. For example, canoes, kayaks, and bicycles can be carried on the roof of a vehicle by being attached to one or more load bars of the vehicle's roof rack. Typically, the load bars are oriented essentially horizontally and crosswise to the direction of travel. Clamping devices are sometimes used to attach sport equipment carriers, or portions thereof to the vehicular roof racks.